TLK The Mistake
by Kovukiara97
Summary: Kovu's son from his teen years embarks on his own journey.
1. Chapter 1

Sovu-Chapter 1  
Sovu, the son of Kovu, was born when Kovu was just a teenage lion following under Zira's commands. Zira, Kovu's mother, had told Kovu months before that he needed to ensure that he would have a heir that would help him rule the pride lands once Kovu killed Simba. Kovu had believed his mother to know best, so he ensured he would have an heir with one of the female outlanders that admired Kovu. Few months later, Sovu was born and Kovu would have a successor. For the first few weeks, Kovu made an appearance here and then, but soon disappeared quickly. Sovu's mother would hold him close and tell him how his daddy was going to be king of both outlanders and pridelanders. Right after Sovu was 3 weeks old, his mother disappeared. Gone. No food, no understandment of how to hunt, just nothing. That is, until Zira's 3rd son, Cuto, came into the picture and found a weak, starving Sovu at his feet. Zira and Cuto talked about the cub.  
"Who is this cub?"- Cuto  
"I don't know but he seems pretty pathetic."- Zira said as she padded off to see Kovu. Cuto took Sovu by his scruff and padded off to lay him in a small den. The cub woke up and looked at Cuto.  
"Who are you?" He said too tired to move.  
"My name is Cuto, I believe you are Sovu. You have Kovu's eyes."  
"Yes."  
Cuto pushed a slab of meat over to the cub and chuckled softly as Sovu tore into the meat then fell back asleep. Cuto sighed as the cub curled up against him.  
"Oh, Mufasa" he said looking to the stars "what great plans you have for us all." Cuto then soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: The first, only and official "Sovu" character is on FeralHeart, username is KovuKiara97**

Kovu was in the middle of discussing the master plan with Zira when he suddenly came across the thought, _I wonder what ever happened to Sovu... _He quickly corrected himself as he was not supposed to get sidetracked by thinking of a silly cub that wouldn't be worth any thoughts until he was old enough to be of use.

A month later.

"Uncle C! Uncle C!" Sovu cried as he tore through the entrance of the den.  
"What, Sovu?" Cuto replied as he played with a mouse roaming around the den.  
"Why didn't you tell me about the funny looking lions in the green pasture flowery place?" He looked slightly mad.  
"Because young cubs like you would be used as food by the fleabag pride-landers."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's the king of the termites' rule." Cuto rolled his eyes. "Why were you in the pride-lands?"  
"I wasn't, I was just curious Uncle C..." Sovu lied.  
"Your dad lied a lot, too. Shouldn't be too surprised now should I?" Cuto ruffled the cub's small amount of mane, Sovu growled and swiped at Cuto's paw hanging over his head.  
"I am nothing like _Kovu._" He scowls.  
"You are a little, bud, but your better. For one example, you don't scare easily."  
Sovu grinned, but let it fade as he asked, "Is Kovu your brother, Uncle C?"  
"Half-brother. Different fathers. I told you, my father died when Simba took back the throne of the pride-lands, now my mother, Zira, rules partially."  
"Do you ever see your mom?"  
"Sometimes, but I think she'd be threatened if she saw how big you are at your age compared to Kovu." Cuto chuckled softly.  
"I saw him the other day,"  
"And?"  
"he looked like a gazelle running from a cheetah. Only, he wasn't graceful with his running, he looked like a fat hippo."  
"Well, Kovu, being the favorite, has always had more than enough food in his belly. He's always looked like a fat hippo. He could pass for one if he wasn't so dumb."  
"Kovu's dumb?"  
"Like a hyena."  
Sovu's face fell. "Oh."  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"You're brilliant. I bet you that you could rule everything. Kovu will be a pathetic king with the state he is in right now. He's too rash with his actions, you on the other hand, you _think _before you jump into the situation."  
"Thanks?" Sovu laughed and jumped on Cuto, biting at his ear, growling as Cuto shook him off. A noise had come from outside, this was highly unusual since they lived far away from where any other out-lander would come. Cuto jumped up and padded over to the entrance, shoving Sovu behind him with his left back leg.  
"Sovu, go to the back of the den. Now." He whispered. Sovu ran towards the back of the den as he turned back to watch for his uncle. Cuto crouched down as he looked for an intruder.

Kiara was sick and tired of her father watching everything she did. She padded along the edge of the pride-lands and the land that belonged to neither pride-landers or out-landers. As she walked, she thought of Kovu. The quite interesting cub she had met when she was young. His dark fur and mane, his glowing green eyes, none of the pride-landers ever looked so truly incredible compared to Kovu. Kiara decided to stop thinking about him and think about how much her parents hated Zira. What had caused such hatred? Was it just because she was Scar's many lionesses lined up just for him? Did Zira fight against Kiara's father? What had happened? Even Kiara's mother acted real sketchy upon the topic even though Nala and Kiara discussed almost everything together. Kiara sighed, but, what was this? A den on the edge of the pride-lands? Far away from priderock? She approached the den running at full speed until she got within a few feet.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kiara called out carefully. Suddenly a huge figure came into focus from the darkest part of the den.  
"Pride-lander?" A raspy, rough voice called out.  
"Who is to ask?" She responded, starting to back up.  
"Um, a lion." He chuckled. Cuto walked into Kiara's view, and she saw how he looked like Kovu, but with blue eyes and a lighter colored mane.  
"My name is Kiara, I'm Simba's daughter."  
"Hello, Kiara, my name is Cuto. Why are you in the outlands?"  
"I didn't- I thought this was rogue land."  
"Apparently the king of the pridelands did not show you were exactly the rogue land is. Aren't you Simba's daughter?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well, Simba's daughter, I suggest you leave back where you came from. Not many outsiders will be pleased with you being here." He bowed politely and walked off into a corner of the den.  
"Nice...meeting you?" She said carefully, he nod once, she left back to pride rock.  
"Sovu, it's okay to come out now." No response. "Sovu? Sovu?! Where are you?"


End file.
